Frozen Affection
by StarryStranger
Summary: After a deadly storm,Luffy and Robin are seperated from their crew,landing on a small island.Unfortunatly,Admiral Aokiji is on the island as well.While the Strawhats look for them,Luffy and Robin have to survive Aokiji's hunting game. LuffyxRobin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Seperation

It came out of nowhere.A storm the Strawhats had not raindrops,as large as a human head,Lightning lit up the sky,Thunder seemed to shake the earth.

Winds were the worst,they blew the Thousand Sunny around like it was a toy ship,playing with it and then,tragedy struck. A burst of wind hit the ship,causing it to spiral out of control,everyone holding on for dear life. Robin's grip had slipped,and she was tossed to stretched out his hand,caught her,but he lost his grip with the other arm,and both pirates were at the mercy of the wind.

Minutes later,it was was was only problem,Luffy and Robin were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Lost

_Please,don't kill him!Don't.........._

_Kill....._

_Luffy........._

Robin woke with a jolt,covered in cold looked around,and was suprised to see that she wasn't on the Thousand Sunny,she was on a beach,the Sun setting in the distant ocean.A loud snore caught her attention,her head whipped around to see her captain,Monkey D. Luffy,fast asleep in the sand.

She let out a small giggle,but she was quickly worried went back in her mind to find out how they arrived on the storm!

"It was that ferocious storm that did this....."She said to herself as she stood up,walking over to Luffy.

"Luffy,wake up...."She said,shaking him gently.

He only kept on snoring,mumbling something about a mountain of food.

"Dos Fleur!"

Two arms appeared on Luffy's chest,and they began to slap his face repeatedly.

"GUH!GIANT FOOD!"Luffy yelled,bolting up.

He looked around curiously."Where am I?"

"Where are WE?"Robin corrected,smiling.

"Oh,Robin!"Luffy said,smiling at the Archaeologist."Where are we?"He asked again.

"Some seems that storm earlier caused us to land here."

"Does this island have food?I'm starving!"Luff asked,the news about being trapped on island by a storm not worrying him.

"Yes,I believe it does."Robin replied,pointing at the trees on the outskirts on the dense jungle within the island,various fruits growing from the branches.

"FOOD!"Luffy yelled joyfully,and stretched out both arms,collecting the fruits,not missing a single he was done,a pile of different fruits laid out in front of them."What do you think this tastes like?"Luffy asked,holding up a blue melon-shaped fruit with bumpy then shoved it into his mouth,and began to chew,and swallowed."It tastes like Meat!!"Luffy exclaimed,searching for another Blue melon.

Robin took a simple banana from the pile,peeled it,and ate it slowly.

A few minutes later,Luffy had eaten the entire pile of fruit,his stomach bulging."What do we do now Robin?"  
"We have to find some sort of civilization on this must be at least have a small village."  
"Alright!Let's go!"Luffy yelled,jumping up despite his over-sized stomach,and began to waddle into the jungle,Robin smiled and giggled,following Luffy.

_Thousand Sunny_

The Strawhat pirates were all on deck,despair evident in the stood at the front,reviewing the details."We all saw Luffy and Robin get blown off the ship,right?"

"Poor Luffy!!"Ussop and Chopper yelled in unison."He and Robin are probably drowning right now!"

"NoOoOoOoOoOo!!!Not my Robin-Chan!!"Sanji cried,a stream of comedic tears running down his face.

"Calm down!"Nami yelled,giving all three of them a quick punch to the head.

"The storm went South,right?And then it dispersed....."Nami continued,taking out a recent map."We passed an island yesterday,and that storm went three times faster than the Thousand Sunny,so,the storm may have dropped Luffy and Robin on the island!"

The crew quickly went to work,turning the luck,they would reach the island in a day and a half.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes:Had my first review,yay!

Forogt a disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.I only own the OC mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 3:Aokiji

Luffy and Robin moved deeper and deeper into the jungle,searching for a town,a village,anything!

"Are we there yet?"Luffy complained,swatting at the mosquitoes buzzing around him.

"Luffy,we don't even know where we're going."Robin replied,the mosquitoes somehow ignoring her.

"Oh, I'm hungry again."

"Just wait,I have a feeling......"She replied,moving a bush to the side,to reveal a small village in the distance.

"I like your feelings!"Luffy grinned,running towards the just walked towards it,her captain's actions ever-amusing.

_Toropiku Village_

A strange,tall man wearing a white button-up vest over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt and matching white pants,shoes,along with a yellow tie divided geometrically by black lines and a sleep mask on his forehead,walked through through the let out a yawn."Stopping here for a break was the best decision ever.I've never felt more relaxed......"He said to himself,despite being relaxed all the time.

Luffy and Robin arrived at the entrance,a small sign stating '_All welcome for relaxation.'_

"Yay!!!Relaxation means food,For me."Luffy cheered,jumping up and down.  
"I don't think so...."Robin added.

_Except for Pirates._Read the bottom of the sign.

"The island is so tiny,they don't know about our bounties!"Luffy concluded.

"If you say so."Robin said,walking into the village,Luffy following her,images of tropical food entering his mind.

Admiral Aokiji looked down the path he was walking on.A few villages there,a pub to the side,and two pirates in front of him.

Robin came to a halt."Luffy......it's...Aokiji!"She whispered,trying to blend in.

Luffy struggled to remember an Aokiji........

"GAH!!!IT'S THE ICE GUY!"He yelled,pointing at the Admiral.

Robin hushed him,and they quietly snuck into the Pub.

Inside,it had a tropical look,the wood walls and floors made of Driftwood,a sign hanging over the bar that read '_The Pineapple Lounge_',in yellow neon light.

Men of young and old sat at tables all round,as Buxom young women in grass skirts and bikini tops took orders and delivered food.

Luffy and Robin took a table in the back,as far away from the entrance as possible."Yoo-hoo!I'm hungry!"Luffy called a waitress with shiny red hair,she came over,and took out a pencil and notepad out of her rather large cone-shaped hair."What'll it be?"She asked,looking the two pirates over.

"I'll have......everything on the menu!"Luffy said,grinning like a child.

"Just iced tea,please."Robin said simply.

The fact that Luffy ordered everything didn't seem to bother the waitress."You two on a date?"The waitress mused,as she finished writing down their orders,Put the pen back in her hair,tore out the sheet of paper from the notepad,and stuffed it into her cleavage.

"No,just here as friends."Robin replied,dismissing it with a wave.

The waitress didn't seemed satisfied."Well,if you need anything,call Sweetie."

A few minutes later,the food was brought to Luffy on a multitude of trays.

"YEEEEAAAAAAAH!!!!This is what I call relaxation!"Luffy yelled,and came upon the food with eagerness.

Robin just smiled,and sipped her tea.

Aokiji entered the pub,his droopy eyes scanning the area.

Luffy nearly choked on his food."Roffwyn!It's thuye Ighce ggwguf!(Robin!It's the Ice guy!)"  
"Sweetie!Sweetie!"Robin hissed,and the waitress seemed to appear instantly.

"Can you distract that man while we escape?"

Sweetie nodded."There's an entrance out the back."She whispered back,and walked over to Aokiji casually.

"Hello sir,can I help you?"  
"Yeah,you seen any people enter this pub?"Aokiji asked,to lazy to specify.  
"What kind of people,sir?"  
Aokiji sighed."A Guy with a strawhat,and a woman in purple?"  
".........Nope,no people like that."

Aokiji looked over her shoulder,to see Luffy and Robin sneak off into the kitchen,to the back door.

"Just let me by?"  
"Um,you have to pay first sir,before you enter the restraunt."  
"No I don't."And he began to walk past her,but Sweetie stopped him again.

She smiled slyly,and jiggled her breasts.

"Everybody!We got a birthday here!"She yelled,pointing at Aokiji.

The entire pub went into an uproar,waitress's surrounded the admiral,and the customers yelled out a hearty birthday shanty.

Luffy and Robin were out the back now,and began to go deeper into town."That was close."Robin said,looking around at the shady buildings.

"Yeah,but I never finished my meal!"

They didn't even turn around to look at the now frozen pub.

Aokiji stepped out into the main street."Don't worry,you'll all unfreeze in a few,now to capture those two...."He said to himself,as he began to enter the deep part of the village.

"But first,a nap."Then sat down against a barrel,put the sleeping mask over his eyes,and dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes:First,I'd like to thank for the reviews!I hope my last few chapters please you :D

Chapter 4:Shattered Peace,hunted by the Ice Admiral!

The pirate duo walked among the crowd,blending in."So what do we do now,Robin?"Luffy asked,eyeing a vendor who was selling meat skewers.

"Well,to start.....these clothes."She replied.

What they had been through,had completely ruined their usual garb.

The storm had tattered and soaked them,and the jungle added a smell,it was amazing they didn't noticed it until now.

"'Ah,there's someplace."Robin piqued,and entered a small clothing shop,Luffy followed.

About thirty minutes later,they had chosen their clothes,entered the dressing room,and came out.

Luffy had changed into a black short-sleeved vest,gold trim,,with camo shorts,and wristbands on each arm with a red gem in it.

Robin was now in a tight purple sleeveless top,which revealed some cleavage,accented her large breasts,and revealed her stomach.  
Along with it,she wore black jeans,and to top it all off,cowgirl boots and hat.

They approached the counter."So,you like?I like!"The strange little man at the counter said,rubbing his hands.

"Now,will you be paying in Beri,check,or charge?"

They were silent,for neither pirate had any form of money on them.

"Charge it!"Luffy yelled.

They walked out with their new clothes on,showing them off proudly."You know we'll never be able to pay for these,right?"Robin said,noticing some young teens staring at her.

"So what,we're pirates!"He grinned,putting his hands in his pockets.

An hour later,they were in a room at a small inn,near the was charged,of course.

"Charging stuff is that you never have to pay."Luffy said,as he sat down on his bed,and began to look at the menu of food that room service provided.

"You just don't have to pay immediatly."Robin explained,as she sat down next to Luffy.

Aokiji approached the inn,and entered,the door giving off a little jingle.

He approached the counter,a frail looking man to greet him."Hello sir,how can I be of assistance?"

"I looking for two who just checked in about......."He trailed off,forgeting how long his nap was.

"Uh,I'm just looking for a guy with a Strawhat,and a Woman in Purple."  
"Oh,they checked in about 30 minutes you like to visit them?Are you a friend?"

Luffy was gobbling down the food they brought in,the 10 plates nearly demolished in under 5 minutes,Luffy was doing something else as well,reading manga.

"This Naruto guy,he loves Ramen too much,what a glutton...."Luffy said to himself,holding the manga in one hand,and stuffing a whole slab of meat into his mouth.

Robin was in the restroom,about to take a shower."Cinco,Fleur!"She said,as she created five arms to hang her clothes on.

Aokiji stood outside,and knocked on their door,three loud raps echoed around the hallway.

Luffy opened the door,and there was a few seconds of silence."One moment please."And,closed the door.

He then walked over to the restroom door."IT'S THE ICE GUY....AGAIN!"He yelled,barging into the restroom,and grabbed Robin's wrist.

"Quick,we can escape through the window!"  
"Luffy......."Robin began calmly."I'm not wearing any clothes."

"Oh."Luffy noticed,looking at Robin's bare body."Change quick!"

Roibn quickly went back,Luffy began to had just happened?Was our immature Hero experiencing something he should have experienced when he was 13?!

Robin came back out in her new clothes,and both pirates jumped out the window.

The door froze over,and Aokiji kicked,it shattered into pieces too numerous to saw them run away through the window......

Aokiji jumped out as well,landed,and placed his hands on the ground."**Ice Age.**"

The entire island froze over,except for Luffy and Robin......

They landed on the frozen ground,and faced Aokiji."How did you.....?"He asked,crossing his arms.

"Easy!We launched ourselfs into the air!"Luffy said,pointing at the trees he used to help him and Robin get into the air,just before Ice Age."You can't freeze air!"Luffy yelled,looking proud.

"I'm much stronger than last time."Luffy said,stepping in front of Robin,taking a fighting stance.

Luffy bent his legs,one hand a fist,touching the ground in front of him and the other one touching his knee."Gear....2nd!"

Stretching the blood vessels in his legs,and spreading around his entire body,the blood began to flow faster,his skin took on a pinkish hue,and steam rose from his body.

"**Gomu Gomu No......Jet Pistol!!**"Luffy proclaimed,puching forward,the fist seemed to dissapear,and then reappear back where it was.  
Aokiji was took by surpise from the blow,and he was sent backwards a few yards.

"That technique....that's the same one you used to defeat Rob Lucci?"

"Yeah,and I'm about to use it to kick your ass!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Rubber vs. Ice

Luffy seemed to move faster than the human eye could comprehend."**Gomu Gomu No.....**"He said,appearing behind Aokiji.

"**Jet bazooka!!!**"

Stretching both arms back,the next second,they slammed into the Admiral,sending him sprawling.

Aokiji stood back up,the same droopy look on his face."Well,that hurt."

Picking up numerous frozen blades of grass,the ice bonded together."**Ice Saber.**"

Aokiji ran at a furious pace,next to Luffy,and swung his blade of ice.

It only nicked Luffy,for the Rubberman had moved quicker,again behind Aokiji.

He wrapped his arms around him.

"**Gomu Gomu No.....Jet......Bell!**"He yelled,stretching his head backwards,and instaneously,slamming into Aokiji's head.

Luffy released,and appeared next to Robin,His fist ready to punch again.

"That technique's really starting to get irritating.I'll have to get serious."

At this,Aokiji placed his hands on the ground."**Ice Quake.**"

There was a steady hum,then it increased to a shake,and finally the island shook violently.  
Luffy was caught off-balance,and Aokiji took his chance.

He didn't seem to be affected by the quake,so he charged,and slashed Luffy several times, across the chest,The right leg,and deeply into his back.

The quake had stopped,and Luffy examined his wounds."Lucky shot!"He yelled.

_............._

The battle had been carrying on for 10 minutes now,Aokiji didn't look harmed in the least.  
Luffy on the other hand,was bleeding profusely.  
His left arm was frozen.  
The Gear 2 seemed to be wearing off.  
And his skin now had a light blue tint,from frostbite,getting worse by the second.

Luffy was breathing deeply,but still he attack."**Gomu Gomu No......Jet.....Pistol!**"

Aokiji grabbed Luffy's right arm,before it hit him."Your beginning to slow down.I can see you clearly again."

Ice slowly spread across Luffy's right arm quickly pulled it back,only the fist frozen.

"I believe it's time to finish this."

Aokiji was in front of Luffy in a flash.  
Before he could react,the admiral had frozen him alive.

Robin watched this all with horror in her eyes.

Aokiji raised his fist,to deliver the finishing blow.

"Please,stop!  
.....Don't....Don't Kill him!  
Don't Kill.......Luffy......."Robin yelled,forcing back tears.

Aokiji paused,and lowered his proceded towards Robin."Too many times have you escaped from me.I'm sorry this time,but I don't think the Government would like it if I let you escape again....."

"**Ice Saber v.2**"

Ice began to spread along Aokiji's right arm,forming a large tested it out,by slicing the air in front of made a nice whizzing noise.

He pulled it back."It was nice knowing you,Nico Robin."

Then,he plunged it forward.

"NoOoOoOoOoOoOoO!!!!!!"

..................................

..................................

.................................

.................................

.................................  
.................................

Aokiji pulled the blade out,spraying Crimson blood on the pure ice.

What he saw actually shocked him.

The one who had taken the blade........was Luffy.

He stood in front of Robin,a gaping wound in his stomach.

"Luffy......."And Robin began to cry uncontrollably.

"How?!"  
"I swear......."He said,grabbing the ice blade.

"I........will.........protect......."With each word,his grip tightened.

"**MY PRECIOUS NAKAMA!!!!!!"**Luffy yelled,crushing the blade in his iron grip.

Gear 2 seemed to activate on it's own,Luffy's punch sending Aokiji flying.

He appeared over the admiral in the air."**Gomu Gomu No Jet Spear!**"Both feet slamming into Aokiji's stomach,rushing him towards the ground.

"**Gomu Gomu No Jet.......  
Bazooka!  
Bazooka!  
BAZOOKA!!!**"

Doing three attacks in quick unison,Aokiji let out a gasp of air,and blood.

_His attacks.....there so much faster and powerful!My ice can't keep up!!_He thought,laying on his back.

Luffy stood over him,and stretched his leg skyward.

"**Gomu Gomu No........Jet......Axe!!!!**"

And with that,the final blow was delivered.

Luffy's foot crashed into Aokiji,creating a massive crater beneath Aokiji.

As he lost consciousness,the island returned to it's normal tropical paradise.

Luffy was on his back,panting.

Robin kneeled down,and laid Luffy's head in her lap.

"I won......right?"He asked,each word struggled.

"Yes Luffy.....you won....."She replied,tears pouring from her eyes.

"Why are you crying......Robin?"

"Look at yourself!You look like your going to die!"

"I'm not going to die.  
The crew's going to find us,and Chopper's going to fix me right up......."

Luffy lifted his head,and kissed Robin.

Not on the cheek,but on the lips.

They both stayed there in bliss for what seemed like eternity.

Finally,they seperated.

Luffy grinned widely,and Robin smiled too.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes:The two attacks Aokiji used,**Ice Quake **and **Ice Saber v.2**,I just made them up.

Chapter 6:Happily Ever After

They both sat on the beach,the sunset making the tropical island look as if a battle never happened.

"Luffy.....I have a question."Robin said,looking at him.  
"What's up Robin?"He replied,looking at her quizzically.  
"How...how did you escape the ice?"  
"It's sorta hard to explain.I wasn't completely frozen.I had this feeling....that I had to protect you.....to escape. And once I thought that,the ice suddendly melted."(_Haki?!)_

Robin seemed satisfied,and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Um,Robin?You see that in the distance?"Luffy asked,pointing at a blot on the ocean.

"It's.....the Thousand Sunny!"She said,jumping up on her feet.

"Cinco......Fluer!"Creating 100 arms,they rose into the air,waving at the Thousand Sunny.

30 minutes later,the crew was reunited.

Chopper immediatly attended to Luffy's wounds,and Sanji prepared a feast for Robin's return.

They sat on the deck,relating stories to one had noticed something different about Robin and Luffy.....

"You two....what did you do on that island?"

"Oh,me and Robin are dating now."Luffy said with a grin,and Robin smiled as well.

The entire crew was in shock,Sanji the most.

"NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO!!!!!"He wailed in agony.


End file.
